1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic frequency control system and more particularly to a solid state automatic frequency control system that is particularly suited for use with an aircraft launched radar controlled guided missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior missile automatic frequency control systems have included klystron tubes and compatible automatic frequency control systems. In these prior klystron type systems it was necessary to tune the system by electrical and mechanical techniques that included the use of limit switches, relays and klystron tuning motors. Several disadvantages were encountered by the use of these klystron operational techniques. These included excessive missile search time, narrow band klystron electronic tuning during flight, unreliable image locking and unreliable mechanical systems on the missile and on the aircraft. These disadvantages have been overcome by the solid state frequency control systems of the present invention.